


Their New Light

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Bill Compton Bashing, F/M, First on Fanfiction.net, Multi, Other True Blood characters, Sex (Later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: The storyline picks up in season two. Ashlin will be taking the place of Sookie, and things will be different this time around. This is the edited and revised version of A New Light from my Fanfiction.net account. (Death's Angel 3000yrs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Ashlin pov:**

Closing my eyes, I reclined in the airplane's seat, relaxing and allowing my thoughts to wander. I did not need to worry about bothering other passengers, like I would on a public flight, as it was a private plane that was provided to me and my companions. Never in my life would I have thought that I would get the chance to fly out of Louisiana, let alone on a private jet, but contemplating all the decisions I made to get to this point, makes it more believable for me. It was only a few weeks ago that I was targeted by a murderer, a man who was supposed to be the trusted friend of my brother. He caused the deaths of those I knew and worked with. Despite some of their downfalls, I would never wish a fate as bad as death upon them. I was lucky to have narrowly missed being his target, and was able to rescue my grandmother from being his next victim, all because we showed kindness to a vampire we believed deserved it at the time. I also believe that the target was placed on me for not associating with a single Vampire, but going to Fangtasia and associating myself with a second and third. The two I speak of are Eric Northman, the vampire Sheriff of Area 5, and his childe, Pam, whom I share a dark sense of humor with.

One of my traveling companions on the jet, which was owned by Eric, were not himself or Pam, but the first vampire I associated with: William Compton. I was also traveling with his childe: Jessica. She was turned far to young and without a choice. I regret the situation not being better, but I was only human and, I had little say in the politics of the Vampires. I had first met Compton when he moved in next door to my grandmother and I a couple months ago. I regret my association with him, as he has continually tried to be involved in my life when I have made it clear that he is unwelcome. It did not help that my grandmother encouraged me to try to get to know him, as she herself was fascinated by him. Jessica was turned after Compton caused problems. However, through him, I found out that my telepathic abilities do not work on Vampires.

Thanks to my involvement with Compton and Vampires in general, I was attacked by a strange creature in the woods. Luckily, according to the doctor that Eric provided me, I was only scratched in the ankle. Normally I would have been able to heal on my own, much like the healing of a vampire, but there was some sort of substance on the creature's claws that prevented that, and paralyzed my leg in the process. The doctor was able to help me to gain feeling and movement in my leg again.

Eric, though he usually came off as intimidating and sort of a dick, held a good relationship with me. I went back to see him again and again without Compton, as I found that Eric might be able to offer me insight into the supernatural world, and possibly figure out why I have my abilities. I grew comfortable in his presence with my increasing visits, and we soon grew to have a relationship. It was painstakingly obvious that he wanted more out of the relationship, but I was grateful that he didn't push the subject when I asked him not to. I had to admit that I felt greatly for him, but I couldn't figure out what his feelings were for me. I began working for him soon after we met and was able to quit my job at Merlotte's to pursue other career paths, while being able to support myself and my grandmother. I worked as a telepath, as he would not have me working as anything else. I usually sat at the club, reading customers for any threats that they might pose to Eric's business or person. I occasionally caught some, but most of those who I pointed out were just underage kids and druggies.

It was because of my involvement with Eric that I was taking this plane with Compton and Jessica down to Dallas, Texas to help bring back the Sheriff of that area. He was supposedly taken by the fanatic Fellowship of the Sun, an anti-vampire church. Eric would not give me any more information than that, but I had my suspicions. Eric would not involve himself in something that was not a clear benefit to him, or if it wasn't personal. I had hoped that he would trust me enough to give me the reason why he involved himself in the matters of another state. For now, I would let the motion of the airplane lull me to sleep, I would think on this when I regain consciousness.

* * *

It was an hour later when I woke up by the lack of motion, and a voice over the intercom notifying me of the plane's arrival to the airport. Based on when I last looked at my phone, it had been about an hour.

There was a sleek black limo waiting for me as I exited the plane, Compton and Jessica's travel coffins were being taken from the plane by the flight crew. Waiting by the limo was who I assumed was the driver, dressed in a black suit, older and balding, he didn't seem to pose a threat to us, but I looked over his thoughts anyway, not wanting to miss anything.

He held a gun in his pocket, though it would not harm me, it was still an act of violence against myself and Eric. I kept appearances, not wanting to notify the man that I knew of his plans. I waited until he was close enough, and tried to reach for me to apply pressure to the point on his neck, rendering him unconscious without the need for violence. I was grateful for the books I read about fighting and self defense, as it was a great help to me in many circumstances, this being one of them. I pushed him aside, sitting cross-legged on the trunk of the limo, waiting for Compton and Jessica to get out of their traveling coffins. I informed Eric of the on goings of my first few moments on the Texan ground, him responding for more information to be relayed in person.

I looked up from my phone to watch Compton help Jessica out of her travel coffin, her red hair clinging to the static of it. I called my grandmother in the spare time, wishing her to know that I had made it safely to the airport, although I did leave out the attempted ambush.

Compton had waited for me to finish my call before attempting to reach out to me, but before he was able to reach my arm, I moved away from his advances. He ignored my protests against waking the man I had previously dealt with, and shook him awake. He quickly caught the eyes of the driver, glamouring him to bring us to the hotel and to provide us with answers.

Eric, had met up with us at the hotel, allowing Compton and Jessica to go to their adjoining rooms, while he took us to ours.

"Put your bags down in the bedroom, we have some time before we are due at the Dallas nest." Eric crossed his arms, leaning against the side of a couch.

"Will you tell me why we are here, other than trying to find the Sheriff of this area? Why is this so important to you that you would not stop to plan before charging head on like you usually do?" I asked with a sense of urgency in my voice.

Eric sighed, a more human mannerism that I have seen him do multiple times. "I can not get anything past you, can I,  _min alskare_. The Sheriff we are looking for, his name is Godric. He is also the one who made me into a vampire. He is twice my age, and for a Vampire such as that, it worries me that this church was successful in taking him. I want to make plans before rushing in head on, as you say, that is why I wanted to come here so quickly. Time is precious as we don't know what these zealots are capable of, and I need to make plans with the second in command to Godric."

"I'll do what I can to help." I spoke somberly as Eric wrapped his arms around me, ever carful, and pressed his nose to my hair.

"It is time to go. And keep your dagger in your boot, I don't know how this will go."

* * *

We arrived at the nest to be greeted by a dark haired hispanic woman, by the name of Isobel. She lead us inside to where another higher member of the nest was waiting, and a human, by the name of Hugo, who was introduced as Isobel's. The conversation moved quickly from when we came in, it also moved quickly to argument rather than planning. Stan was more violent and careless than Isobel, wanting to get rid of the whole so that they could get Godric back, and deal with the problem at the same time.

"We take them out at once. Pre-emptive strike." Stan was adamant about his idea.

"Of course, so the federal government can bomb us back to the Middle Ages!" She was quickly getting agitated with the hot headed Vampire.

"Things were better then." He said calmly, knowing that he had gotten on Isobel's nerves.

"Then go back to Romania and live in a cave, you rancher poser."

Eric was getting increasingly irritated with the two's bickering, and I was as well. I opened my mouth to speak, but Eric spoke before a sound came out of my mouth. "Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!"

They stopped their movements and argument to look to Eric. Stan was not speaking anymore, but glaring at Eric, who sent the same facial expression back. Isobel reflected my thoughts in looking like a displeased parent. I straightened my face and stood up from where I was seated.

"Enough!" I did not yell, but I was firm in my words, needing them to pay attention to what I was saying. I did catch their attention, and the shock that a human would speak against them was coming off in waves, save for Eric. "Eric is correct. Fighting amongst ourselves will not get us any closer to bringing your Sheriff back, so sit down! We need a well thought out plan with any contingencies for what could happen."

Isobel sat next to Hugo, trying to calm herself, knowing that my point was valid despite not coming from a vampire. Eric soon joined, sitting on the couch opposite her where I was sitting, he knew me well enough to not argue with me when I was aggravated, even if it sometimes hurt his pride. Stan, however, did not see the reason behind my words, or rather who was saying them that pissed him off. He stood with his face in mine, fangs dropped down and a growl in his throat to try to intimidate me. It didn't work to his advantage as he thought it would.

"Do you really think that you hold any authority over me?! You are a human pet, who is better seen and not heard!" He accentuated each word with a growl.

Bill, who had been quietly watching the proceedings took this as a chance to say something. He moved toward Stan, shouting at him. "Leave her be! She is mine! You have no right to touch her!"

Stan swatted him away like a fly on the wall, making him land in a nearby chair hard enough to crack the frame. Neither Eric nor Isobel moved, both remaining still for exceedingly different reasons. Isobel watched to see what I would do, and what Eric would do, knowing him to be somewhat responsible for me as I am from the area he governs. Eric watched to see what my plan of attack was, though I did not know what he was hoping for. Despite having a dagger in my boot, I made no move for it, knowing it could both put me at a vulnerability and increase the violence of the situation further than what it already was. I stood still, waiting for Stan to make the first move before I did, once I knew what he planned to do, then I could more effectively counter it.

I did not need to wait long, as within a span of a few short seconds, Stan moved to try to pierce my throat with his fangs. Even with his speed, he was too slow. I stood and caught him by the neck with a single hand, turning him so his back was to me, and he was on his knees. I was able to dislocate his shoulders with the other hand, barring him from any more movement from that portion of his body. While I could not see them, I knew my eyes were burning like sunbeams with the use of my abilities and elevated emotions.

"Enough." I spoke with a deadly calm, the weight of my words visible on everyone's shoulders. "You challenge me when I come to aid you? Respect me and my companions. Do you understand?"

Stan turned his head back to look at me to the best of his ability with the position he was in. Fear resonated through his body, his eyes quickly diverting to the floor when he caught my gaze. He took a moment to speak, gathering his courage, enough to speak in a small, shamed voice. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." I smiled, glad for his newly formed respect. I let go of him as he got up and snapped his arms into place, before taking a seat next to Isobel. She, Hugo, and Bill all shared the same nonplussed expressions, but Eric smirked. I sat back down next to Eric, beginning to explain my plan.

"I believe the most logical course of events would be for me to go into the Fellowship of the Sun, under a false guise, so I might be able to -"

Bill spoke up before I could explain further, breaking the calm of the room with his shouts. "No! You are MINE! I will not allow you to go in there."

My eyes flickered, threatening to return to their glowing yellow color. I stayed seated, though my posture stiffened as I spoke with the same voice I addressed Stan with. "William Compton. You listen to me well. I am not yours, nor will I ever be. Is that clear?"

He stayed quiet, so I took the opportunity to steer the conversation back to the Fellowship of the Sun. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted, I might be able to find out the severity of the situation before we take any type of action. If I am able to find out their plans, we can figure out a way to work around them or against them. Knowing their plans would help us to figure out a way to better counteract them."

Isobel smiled and clapped her hands. "I think it is a marvelous idea. I think Hugo should come with you as not to raise suspicions of a lone woman."

I nodded, thinking it over. "It might be a good plan, but Hugo is a known vampire lawyer. Newlin would be able to recognize him, and it would compromise the plan. If you are worried, I can go later in the afternoon for safety precautions. If anyone should need to get me, there would be less time to sunset."

Eric frowned. "I don't like it. There is too much unknown about these zealots."

"I know, that's why I want to go in first. As much as you wish you didn't, you have more weaknesses than I, even with the superior strength and senses."

The discussion did not last much longer than that. There was few protests once we were able to come up with a solid plan. The next day was a Saturday, and it was decided I would go in then. There would be less people around, and I would be able to question the Newlins personally, without interfering thoughts from the other patrons of the church.

* * *

"I hate dresses. I hate skirts. This is the only problem I have with this plan. My thighs rub together and cause irritation, and I can't move around the way I want to." I ranted as I pulled the awful clothes on. They were not colors I enjoyed either. The skirt was a aqua blue green paired with a black and white striped short sleeve shirt. Gold sandals and a small purse to match also paired with the clothes. The whole outfit was far too bright.

Eric chuckled at me as he watched from the bed. As he was older, he could wake earlier than the sunset without getting the bleeds. "This was your idea. Though I have to say, you make a picturesque virgin."

I glared halfheartedly at him. "Ass."

He blew a kiss at me as I left the room to go to the church.

I had a rental car, simple, not gaudy, and perfect for a Southern church, in my experience. I struggled getting out of the car in a nice manner to match my skirt, but I was able to manage.

Sarah Newlin greeted me at the door with a large grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat. When I looked to her thoughts for a moment, I found nothing that would cause immediate alarm to myself. She was curious and eager to meet me, and a bit worried about what I had heard about the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Hello there, my name's Sarah. When I saw you drive up, I just had to say hi!" She was far to peppy, and while I was annoyed, I still placed a smile on my face.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Sarah. My name's Julie. I found out about the Fellowship of the Sun on the news, and I just had to come and see the people preaching the same values as me."

"Alrighty dear. Wanna tour? You could meet my husband, Reverend Steve Newlin."

"I would love to have a tour."

We met up with Mr. Newlin at his office. We went through the church, speaking in his office for a little while before walking around the church. It was a shame that such a beautiful place was being used as a conduit for hate. As was expected, they asked of my origin. I gave them the fake story that we had devised at the nest, about my fake sister being a fangbanger, as well as other random details that I pulled together from various stories about the Fellowship of the Sun's so called conversions.

I continued asking questions and gathering all the information I could. They grew more suspicious. My questions had right to make them suspicious, I caught them in the middle of a major confrontation with a vampire, as well as the fact that I was asking more in depth questions than any other newcomer before.

I was lead down a hall, a large man, whom I learned was named Gabe, blocked the exit. With another look into the minds of the three members revealed a large amount of hate in each of them. Mrs. Newlin, was mainly scared about her husband's plans, becoming increasingly uncertain about what he was teaching to his followers and the actions he took. Mr. Newlin was full of hate, he blamed me as much as he did of Vampires because I willingly chose to associate with them. Through this thought, I knew that there was some leak in the nest, and it had to be one of the few I met with, I knew that I could deal with that information when I went back to the nest later. As for Gabe, his thoughts were the most frightening at the current moment; he looked at me as an object rather than a person. I was determined to not let his plans for the future to occur.

I could hear Sarah's frantic heartbeat as Gabe stalked closer to me. Steve opened the door behind me, revealing a set of descending stairs as Gabe roughly grasped my biceps. I protested weakly, not wanting to cause any concern or fear about my abilities, I would rather not cause any more negative actions to be taken. I was pushed down the stairs, Gabe's hands still on my biceps. I was pushed against the concrete wall at the base of the stairs with such force that it would have killed a normal human, however, it only rendered me unconsious, the darkness coming over my vision.

* * *

It was only a few moments later when I regained awareness, catching the door of the basement close after Newlin. The cage around me could have easily been opened with the few supplies that I had around me, but I would stay, as not to cause further alarm. I reached my hand to my thigh, where I had hidden my knife, finding it missing. I growled at the obvious invasion of my privacy.

"Damn perverts!" I couldn't help but say out loud in my frustration.

I looked to my watch, seeing it was still a few hours until Eric and the others would be able to come here safely. Sitting down, I closed my eyes, holding my hands under my chin as I listened for any change in the environment around me.

* * *

**Godric pov:**

It has been about a fortnight since I had first arrived in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun, as far as I was aware. When I first came here, I hoped to prove to Reverend Newlin that not all Vampires were the savages that he made them out to be. In my efforts, I also hoped that I might redeem myself of my many years as such a savage Vampire.

There had been no visitors to the basement since I was first placed down here, I suspected it was due to the fear that those of the church held for me. It was surprising when the door opened and a most heavenly aroma filled my senses. My body jerked forward towards it before I forced my urges down, pushing my beast back down in it's cage. With the aroma, was the scents that I recognized as Gabe and Newlin.

I strained my ears to hear what was going on in the other side of the basement. A few scuffles later and the familiar crack of bones rang clear to my ears. The smell of blood was quickly thick in the air, making it increasingly difficult to keep my beast down. However, as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

No sooner than Gabe and Newlin had shut the door behind them, their scent dissipating from the air than I heard the shuffle of fabric.

"Damn perverts!" An angelic voice rang out. I had wondered what action the two men took against her to cause her anger.

The silence of the next few hours was only broken by her steady breath and heartbeat. I fell into downtime, my focus on her and her scent.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my darlings! I am back, and updating the mistakes and loopholes in this story's past. I have changed the name of my OC, to what I had wanted to originally. I hope you all enjoy it! I will be posting this on my Ao3 account, of which I have placed the information on my profile.**

**Thank all of you for your loyalty to this story.**

**As always, reviews keep me going!**

**~Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlin pov**

I had not moved from my position for about an hour, the slow ticking of my watch was my only indication of time.

The basement door opened once again, Gabe carrying another one of his victims down the stairs, much more roughly than he did I. I only recognized the man as Hugo when he was shoved into the cage by Gabe, the rough push knocking his head against the floor, and rendering him unconscious. I stayed my position as Newlin came down and Gabe locked the cage. He ranted about Hugo selling us out, about his plans to eradicate the vampires, about the vampire that they caught, whom I already knew the name of. What took me by surprise was when he started talking about my brother, that my brother was a traitor to the "light," what Newlin called his army.

I finally responded to Newlin, speaking in the same voice that I spoke to Stan with, keeping my stance the same. "How do you know my brother?"

"He came to us, you evil whore of Satan!" He shouted. "Be ready to die with the Vampire tomorrow morning, burning like the witch you are."

"Gladly." Was my only response to his self righteous goading.

Newlin huffed as he stormed back up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Gabe stayed, an increasingly putrid smell permeating the air, sourcing from him. I stood quickly, recognizing the smell as I saw the bulge in his pants. As he entered the cage, my knife in his hand, I readied myself for a fight.

* * *

**Godric pov:**

The cot I laid on was broken on the floor, Newlin thinking so lowly of vampires, thought that I needed nothing more. The cell, or cage they placed me in was coated in silver, but they would not hold me if I truly did not want it. I listened to the exchange in the other side of the basement, to Newlin speaking about Hugo, to the same things that he spewed to me. He quickly left loudly up the stairs when the angelic voice didn't answer the way he wanted to. A new mix of smells assaulted my nose, most of them sour. The scuffing of fabric met with the sound of shaking fence.

As Gabe began to spout off profanities disgust rolled off the angel in waves. It was not long after when the sweet blood once again permeated the air as her cry of pain sounded. I sat still no longer.

I ran to the origin of the sound, finding Gabe at the base of the stairs, ready to climb up. I didn't hesitate to snap the neck of the disgrace of a human. A few stairs up was the angel. My eyes widened as I saw the knife in her stomach. Before I could reach her however, she pulled the weapon from her abdomen. I watched in amazement as her flesh knitted itself back together.

She laughed at my expression, and it was beautiful. It was like a chime of bells, musical and peaceful. I looked her over, checking over for any more injuries. She was beautiful. Her body was perfectly curved, and I longed to place my hands on her hips. Her arms were covered in faded markings, and I wished to ask her what they were. Her hair was a beautiful shade of chocolate, a light brown that flowed past her shoulders and onto her back. Her face was soft and beautiful, freckles dotting her cheeks like the stars dotted the night sky. Her eyes, beautiful and green, stunning, sparkling, like a spring forest. Her scent was intoxicating, and strangely enough, there were hints of Eric's scent interlaced with hers.

The sound of screams from the upper floor, making the angel pause in her movements, her skirt over her knee and her knife in the process of being sheathed. A smile that seemed to light her face graced her features. I closed my eyes, immersing myself of the feeling of having my childe, Eric near. It felt like so long since I had seen him. I searched his end of the bond, his emotions coming through as he searched for my whereabouts.

"My childe, I am down here."

I said as I opened my eyes. Eric rushed to us, kneeling awkwardly before me on the stairs. I ran my hand through his shorter hair. My great joy at seeing my childe after so long shifted into frustration at the situation at hand.

"You should not have sent a human after me. She could have been injured."

Eric hung his head. "I had no other choice, they seek to destroy you."

"I am well aware of what they had planned." It was what I wanted as well. However, meeting my angel had me changing my thoughts about ending my life.

The shrill of an alarm sounded throughout the building, signalling an emergency. I looked to my angel, wanting her out of danger, but spoke to my childe. "You must go, take her with you. I will be there soon. Spill no blood on your way out."

My angel let out a small squeak as my childe lifted her as if she was a bride and left, leaving me in the basement.

I looked to the two bodies on the ground. I left Gabe on the floor, he deserved no more, and his death could not be logically blamed on a Vampire, he had all his blood, which would be unusual for a vampire. I closed Hugo in the cage, I would have a vampire from the nest pick him up later, or someone else would find him. Hugo betrayed the nest, and I worried for Isobel, worried for her reaction to the one she loved's betrayal.

I left the basement to join my childe and angel. I had believed there was nothing left for me, and I grew weary of my empty existence. I had believed that being a martyr to the Fellowship of the Sun would end my existence and would help to bring an end to the church. My angel, she had me questioning everything I once knew. She is the first person, human or Vampire to look at me without fear. From what I knew of my angel, she was strong, caring, and in my eyes, her beauty matched no other. Even if my sole reason for living was to stay with my angel, I would not give up my life just yet. I felt drawn to my angel, like a moth to a flame.

* * *

**Ashlin pov:**

Godric stayed behind as Eric carried me out of the basement. I was reluctant to leave Godric as we were meant to save him, though I chose to trust Eric's judgement. He set me down at the end of the hall, keeping us hidden from the guards at the front of the door. He made the attempt to go towards the few men, but I held his arm, stopping him.

"Let me, Eric." He nodded. I rolled up my skirt to hide the bloodied hole in my shirt, but still keeping it at my knees to hide my knife. I ran toward the group, my eyes wide and my mouth shouting about a vampire at the cabins, which I learned were the furthest buildings from the church. Their eyes were wide as they ran off fearfully to take care of their duties.

As the group left out the front doors, it was revealed that another group of Newlin's foot soldiers were coming up the pathway. I grabbed Eric's hand and lead him toward the grand sanctuary, knowing that there were exits through it.

"Where are the exits?" Eric's answer was on the tip of my tongue when Steve Newlin appeared behind the alter, spewing his self righteous nonsense.

"There are several exits actually, but the one for you leads straight to hell!" The side doors slammed open as Newlin's followers flooded into the sanctuary to surround us.

I looked to Eric, knowing that the boys surrounding us were filled with fear, something that could only add to an already volatile situation.

We stayed silent - not wanting to add any fuel to the fire that was Newlin's madness - as he continued to rant.

"We may have lost one Vampire , but we have another one right here! Brothers and sisters! We will have a holy bonfire at dawn!"

* * *

**Eric pov:**

Steve Newlin, the crazed idiot, and his lackeys stopped Ashlin and I in the sanctuary, only moments away from leaving the tense situation. All of the so called soldiers were holding weapons, and I don't doubt that if the situation were handled wrong, one of them would end up killing the other or themselves. I was ready to comply with the crazed idiot to try to keep the situation calm, but Ashlin caught my eye, shaking her head. I looked back into her fearless eyes, unsure of her actions, but trusting that she had an idea of what she was doing.

Ashlin walked up to Newlin, stopping at the foot of the podium. Newlin flinched away from her, shock and fear evident on his face, and the reflection of Ashlin's glowing yellow eyes in the white's of his. She said nothing, and yet anyone in the room could have felt the authority radiating from her form. She stood, unflinching as Newlin pulled a hidden gun out and trained it on her head.

"Mr. Newlin," her voice was tranquil and slow, as to make sure that Newlin would hear her every word. "Why do you advise such hate and violence against us? Isn't it taught in the Bible that we are to show love over over hate. Love which is nonviolent in nature?"

Newlin's aim faltered with his emotions, confusion masking his features, and whispers coming from the throng of his followers. My pride at my Ashlin soon shifted to annoyance when Bill burst into the sanctuary, butchering Ashlin's name in a loud bellow, turning Newlin's attention away from his confusion.

"Move another inch and I shoot the girl!" Newlin shouted at Bill, trying to gain a hold over the situation. From there the situation only grew worse as Stan and his lackeys burst in in the next moment as Ashlin's brother shot Newlin in the forehead with a paintball gun. During the distraction I was able to grab Newlin by the scruff of the neck, keeping him still as I tried to figure out how to deal with the clusterfuck we found ourselves in.

* * *

**Godric pov:**

I went about the church, gathering more information about the organization, but stilled when I caught Stan's scent. I knew my underling and if he was here, I knew there was going to be unneeded violence if there was no one to stop it. Gunshots rang out from the direction of the sanctuary, and I changed my course. I knew I had to defuse the situation quickly, as no matter the reason, gunshots were never a good sign. I could only pray that my angel was alright.

* * *

**Ashlin pov:**

I felt defeated. I had the chance to get myself and Eric out of the crazed church and possibly install doubt in Newlin and his followers as to their self proclaimed mission against Vampires. Now, because of Compton, Eric and I were in an extremely volatile situation. There was not a chance that either of us could calm the herd of angry Vampires.

"Enough." As the sound of Godric's voice silenced the crowd, I let out a breath I didn't know was caught, knowing that even from the top of a balcony, he would be able to control the situation better than Eric or I, being the Sheriff of this area. "Underling, you came for me I assume?"

Stan grunted, pulling away from the neck that he was trying to bite. "Yes, Sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me, you have no need to harm these people. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave in peace, will you do the same?"

Steve was kneeling at Eric's feet, boldly looking up at Godric. "I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me!"

Newlin loosened his tie and collar, a crazy gleam in his eyes as he directed his gaze to Eric. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Eric was clearly annoyed with the man, but Godric spoke before he could take any action.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric seemed reminiscent before disappearing from the balcony to appear on the podium. He took Newlin from Eric's grasp and held him before the crowd. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

The room was silent, many of Newlin's followers were not thinking too deeply about Godric's words, but were certain that they did not want to die for Newlin. Most of them were scarred and in doubt of their beliefs already.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People go home, it's over now." Godric released Newlin as the crowd dispersed, crouching down to put himself at level with Newlin. "I daresay that my faith in humankind is stronger than yours."

Jason ran up to me as the sanctuary was more empty, grasping me in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, Ash, for everything! I..."

I could hear in his thoughts how distraught he was about joining the church, and how I was put in danger by it. I knew better than anyone that it was sometimes easier to say things in your head than aloud. I pulled back from our hug to bring my hands to cup Jason's face. "Jase, stop. I know. Please don't think of things like that. I am fine."

He pulled my hands off his face as he chucked awkwardly. "You know that thing can be pretty helpful sometimes. I wish I would listen to you more though."

I smiled at my brother before turning to our other company.

"Are you alright?" Eric nodded to my question. He looked to me for any signs of distress, despite knowing about my healing ability, and I had no doubt that he would ask me about the blood on my shirt later.

"Yes, I am fine,  _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)." Godric answered my question when I turned my focus to him.

We left the dreaded church together without paying any mind to Compton. He and Jason climbed into the rental car that I took here, but I waited before getting in the car, wanting to see what Eric and Godric would do. Eric was waiting for me, but Godric spoke up first.

"Would you like to come back to the nest with us,  _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?" I beamed at his offer, gladly accepting. I grabbed my bag from the trunk before walking away from the car, towards the two Vampires.

Eric looked at my bag quizzically. "What is in there?"

"This," I held up my bag. "Is my change of clothes. You know skirts and dresses bother me."

Eric frowned at my answer, even though he probably already knew what I was going to answer. I laughed, knowing that I most likely ruined a sexual fantasy of sorts. Godric laughed along with me, knowing Eric and his thought process better than I did.

We stopped in the middle of a clearing, Eric taking my bag out of my hands as Godric and I stilled our laughter.

"Are you ready?" Godric held his hand out to me. I raised my eyebrow, he made no indication of having me on his back. "Do you trust me?"

"Trust is earned." Godric chuckled at my quick remark as I placed my hand in his.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my readers, long time no read. It is now a bit of a break for me in the way of real life, but it will be getting really busy for me soon. But I promise I will not abandon you without notice. (And I hope I never abandon you.) After mid-May I might be able to give you guys a bit more and quickly.**

**Thank you for your dedication!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Godric pov**

My smile stretched from ear to ear as my angel put her hand in mine. My angel, though I still have yet to find out her full name, I was finding out about her. She was confident in her words and actions, and if she was fearful, she hid it well. I was intrigued by her in a way that I have yet to be by any other human or Vampire.

Her warm hand reached out to my cool one, and as soon as I felt the brush of her skin on mine, I pulled her against my body, rapidly lifting us into the night sky. I was enveloped by her scent, pure, heavenly and it reminded me of my home. I held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

Her shrill scream of surprise brought me laughter, something that had not escaped my lips for a long number of years. With her in my arms, I felt free from the burdens that had weighed me down for the past century. Her scream had turned to laughter as we slowed to a glide in the air. The merry music of bells that was her laughter nearly distracted me from noticing that my childe had caught up to us.

"What do you think,  _min lilla sol_ (my little sun)?"

"I love it." She calmed her laughter. "This is amazing! It is not the usual way I fly, but I think that I prefer the wind in my hair rather than feathers."

Confused at her statement, I turned to my childe for an explanation, but he shook his head. I knew that he would explain her statement later when we were in a more secure area.

* * *

I sat down on the bed after changing my clothes, and Ashlin was in the bathroom changing hers. My childe sat down with me, speaking to me in his native tongue now that we were in a place that was both secure and soundproof.

 _"Vad är non mitt barn?_ (What is she my childe?)"

 _" Jag vet inte, hon har många talanger som gör hennes svåra att definiera. Och hennes lukt..._ (I don't know, she has many talents that make her hard to define. And her smell...) "

I sighed at my childe, still the same after so many years.  _"Hon är vacker. Hon har en effeket om henne jag aldrig har sett förut. Vad kan kon göra?_ (She is beautiful. She has a power about her that I have never seen before. What can she do?)"

 _" Hon kan läka som ni harsett, förskjutning, läsa tankar, och hennes ögon glöder._ (She can heal, as you have seen, shift, read minds, and her eyes glow.) "

 _"Vad heter hon?_ (What is her name?)"

"Ashlin Stackhouse."

I cut our conversation short when my angel stepped from the bathroom in her new outfit. With a pair of jean shorts, back tank top, leather jacket, combat boots, and leather bracelet; she seemed much more comfortable in her new clothing than the outfit that she wore to the church. She looked like a warrior.

* * *

**Eric pov**

Ashlin has transfixed my maker, something that no one has been able to do since I was first turned. I could not blame him, I was transfixed in her as well, from the first time I saw her in my bar, and every point onward. The way that she spoke back to me the first time she was in the bar, to the way that she held back Longshadow before Compton foolishly staked him. It was clear that she held herself as a warrior, and that she was one. My maker seemed to agree.

It worried me when Godric grew more distant over the past century, going so far as to dampen the bond that I held with him. Ashlin seemed to change that, bringing so much new life into him that he opened our bond again, although I was unsure if it was purposeful or not. My questions about the bond, about his placement in the Fellowship would need to wait until after the party, and after I have had time to get over the overwhelming feeling of having my maker back with me.

"Thank you Godric, for letting me use your bathroom. Do you have a place where I can leave my bag?" She asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, holding her bag up to make her point. "There is a party going on downstairs and it's not hard to guess what it's about. We will most likely want to be in attendance."

"You may leave your bag in here until you are ready to return to the hotel, if that would be amenable?"

Ashlin nodded, grabbing her phone and placing her bag by the foot of Godric's bed. "Thank you."

I stood as Godric did, and we left to join the party together. Ashlin broke away from our small group to find her brother. Godric sat in a chair overlooking the room, and I stood just behind him, not wanting to drift far from him. Even though his demeanor had changed, I still worried for his paler than usual complexion. I waited until the crowd surrounding him had dispersed before lowering myself into a crouch next to him.

"Have you eaten? I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." I tried to joke to lighten the mood that the issue impressed on us.

Godric saw past my charade and gave me a gentle smile. "I am fine, my childe. I will find something later."

I nodded as I stood back up. I knew that Godric might move back to eating more often, and hopefully real blood now that his melancholy was fading. I wandered from his side as the next wave of people began to gather around him. I tried to keep him within my range of sight as I moved about the room. Scanning the crowd, I soon found my target, talking to Stan of all people. He left Ashlin's side as he saw me approaching.

"Enjoying the party, Lover?"

Her smile brightened at seeing me. "Hey, Eric. The party is fine. Much better than any of the other parties I have been to."

"You go to parties?" I asked with a grin on my face. I had known her for a few months and I had never seen her as a person to be eager to go to parties. I would assume it would be more enjoyable for her to stay home with her abilities.

"Not voluntarily." She smirked as she flirted.

My response was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. I was disappointed at my missed chance as she excused herself to answer it out in the garden.

I turned back to the party with the intent on returning to my maker's side, but I was met with the frustrated face of Bill Compton instead. His obsession with Ashlin was strange and worrying. He became more frustrated as she strayed away from him to spend time with me. It was irking that he still insisted that she was his even after she denounced his claim multiple times. I smirked at his contorted face, knowing that Ashlin's choice of companion had yet again irritated him.

"Why hello Bill. What are you doing here?" I so enjoyed riling him up, it was always so entertaining.

"Stay away from Ashlin. She is mine." He growled, a weak attempt at trying to intimidate me.

"Oh, Bill, we both know that's not true. I'm sure that she can show you herself."

I refrained from laughing when Bill growled at me again and stormed away in a huff. I decided to continue to wander about the room when I saw that Godric's chair was vacant.

* * *

**Godric pov:**

I watched as my childe flirted with my angel, and she returned his quips. It was odd in my mind of my possessive nature over her, and that it did not extend to my childe. I loathed the idea of another man lying claim to her, so much so that my beast roared to life, wanting to tear apart the room and most in it. The beast settled when Eric was trying to woo my angel. I would need to explore these ponderings at another time, and possibly the two whom the ponderings were about.

I was drawn out of my musings when disappointment entered the bond from Eric, watching as my angel left out to the garden to answer her phone. I followed, hoping to catch her alone.

I trailed behind her enough to try to give her some semblance of privacy, but I still listened into the conversation she was having with an older woman on the phone.

_"Are you going to be okay dear?"_

"Gran, I will be fine, as always. But the real question is how you are doing without me around?"

 _"I may be old, but I can do things on my own you know."_ The woman on the other side of the conversation held amusement in her voice. 

"Alright Gran, I just worry for you, that's all. But what did you mean when you said that the town had gone wild?"

_"I don't know. When I left for Julia's, the town was having large fights and equally large parties. Lafayette called when I was over here and told me to stay, saying the town had lost their minds, and he said something about black eyes. You know I trust him, so if he says stay out, I will stay out."_

I wondered what her town was dealing with. I could only think of a few supernatural occurrences that could cause such a thing that my angel's grandmother was describing. None of the occurrences were a good thing for townspeople.

"That doesn't sound normal. I hate to say it, but I can't think of any plausible reason for it other than something supernatural, or Laff's on a bad drug trip."

_"He sounded sober. I am going to do some research of my own at the library here in Monroe."_

"Okay. Call me if you find anything please? And please be careful. Call me if you need me home sooner than we planned."

_"Don't worry about me, child. See if you can find anything out for yourself. Okay? I love you. I won't call you home unless it is necessary. See you soon."_

"I love you too, Gran. See you soon."

She ended her call, placing her phone back into her back pocket. She ran her hand through her chocolate hair as she turned around to look at me. I wondered how long she knew I was standing there, or if it was pure chance that she saw me on turning around. Either way, her eyes met mine, and I chose at that moment to walk closer to her.

"I know that as a vampire, you have more sensitive hearing. Do you have any ideas on the events of my home?"

I had a couple of ideas about her home, but I could not be sure until I had more details than what I caught of the conversation. "I think it would be best to talk about this in a more secure location."

She nodded her head, though it was easy to tell by her face that she was still worried for her family. I hated that she was upset. I tried my best to sooth her, though I had to admit that I was out of practice.

"Your grandmother will be fine as long as she stays where she is. She sounds like an intelligent woman. I'm sure she will be safe." I said as I took her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs in circles on the back.

She smiled sadly as she looked at our joined hands. "I'm sure you're right. I think we should get back to the party, it is for you after all."

I let go of her hands to stand by her side with my arm around her waist, leading her back to the party. I lead her to sit with me on a couch, as there was a greater amount of room to sit than there was on my chair. I wanted her near me, and I hoped that my continued presence might help her to calm her fears for a while. A warm feeling grew within me as she relaxed a bit into her seat.

In an instant, she jumped up, her eyes glowing fiercer than the rays of the sun.

* * *

**Ashlin pov:**

_~Reverend Newlin will be proud. God will welcome is into heaven with open arms. All of these fangers will die tonight. ~_

I jumped from the couch, alert for the person with such thoughts. I opened my barriers wide, hoping to catch more of those thoughts, and I did. Two were outside, and the third was quickly moving in, trying to navigate to the main center of the party.

I caught the sight of one of the Fellowship's followers in a doorway. Without a second thought, I moved towards him with the most amount of speed I could muster.

I smelt the silver.

I smelt the wood.

I heard his thoughts.

I heard the click of a button.

* * *

**Eric pov:**

I felt the jolt of my maker's shock as Ashlin pushed herself off of the couch, rushing across the room. I moved after her, and even with my increased speed, was too slow. A human walked into the room, opening his thick jacket, and pressed on a button he held in his hand.

The room was caught in a blinding flash of light, more than what would be expected in an explosion.

* * *

**Godric pov:**

I watched in fear as the boy in the doorway doorway set off the silver and wood bomb on his chest as Ashlin was a few feet in front of him.

My angel...


	4. Chapter 4

**Godric pov**  
 A light blinded me, blocking my view to my angel, but it did not hurt like the fire of a bomb should. It was warm and inviting where it should have been hot and painful. I removed the arm that I had instinctively flung over my eyes and blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the new light of the room. The sight that I was met with would have taken my breath away if I had any lungs. 

  
 Whisps of golden light danced around me, and a quick glance revealed that Eric was experiencing the same. It was all coming from Ashlin. Whisps of the same golden light were more compact around her, forming the image of wings. My angel, how true was that statement at this moment? They stretched out, acting as a shield to the nest. Each and every piece of shrapnel was held in the air, and the charred body of the young man was slumped at her feet. 

  
 Within moments of my visual, the wisps of golden light around myself and Eric faded back towards Ashlin. Her wings faded as well, the tips the furthest from her lost their glow and form, creeping to where they attached at her back. The shrapnel fell from the air in the same pattern of her wing's fade. 

  
 As the last of her light faded, so did she. I rushed forward as she fell, catching her in my arms before she could reach the ground. I scanned her body quickly for injuries, but the only thing I could see was burnt holes in the back of her jacket and shirt where her wings would have attached to her and yet, her skin was untouched. I adjusted my hold on her to something more comfortable, my arms under her knees and her shoulders while her head rested against my chest.

  
 I spared a moment to marvel at the miracle in my arms before turning my attention to the rest of the room. Nothing was destroyed, and no one was destroyed, but the nest was clearly unsafe. Moments after, Isobel announced that the Hotel Camilla would house us, Eric strode over to look down upon the angel in my arms. Concern was etched onto his features, an outward show of emotions that was never shown to anyone other than Pam and I. He moved some stray hairs away from her face to kiss her forehead and mumble against it. 

  
 " _Min modiga Valkyrie. Du är min orädd krigare._ (My brave Valkyrie. You are my fearless warrior)." His mumble was quiet, but I still heard it. His worry for her was apparent as well, bleeding into the bond we shared and adding to my own. 

  
 " _Vi borde gå nu._ (We should go now)." Eric brought his eyes up to mine and nodded, an emotionless mask setting itself back on his face as we began to move out of the house.

  
 My angel clung to my shirt unconsciously as we walked out of the house to a car. Even though it would have been quicker to fly to the hotel, such an event made it better to take cars to avoid publicity. Eric drove, so I did not need to remove Ashlin from my hold. When we arrived, I carried Ashlin up to their shared room while Eric received an extra key for myself, as I did not want to be away from either of them for a variety of reasons. 

  
 Eric walked in after I had laid Ashlin down in the bedroom. 

  
 "Has this ever happened before?" I asked him once he had placed the extra key on the counter and had taken a seat on the couch. 

  
 "Not to my knowledge. I have yet to speak to her family in a formal manner, though. So it is possible."

  
 I sat down across from him. "We should speak to them when we arrive back in Shreveport."

  
 "We?" I could feel his excitement and hope blossom through our bond, and I could not help the smile that formed on my face. 

  
 "Yes, my childe. There is nothing left for me here in Dallas. I think it is a good idea to retire from my position as Sheriff and come to Shreveport with you and Ashlin."

  
 "That would be wonderful. I suppose you will be staying with me as usual." He paused for a moment in his train of thought, a slew of emotions flitting through the bond. "Do you want her?"

  
 "Yes." I was not hesitant in my answer; she was my light. She had made my entire world view twist around in a matter of a few hours. "Do you want her?"

  
 "Yes. She makes me feel things that I cannot even begin to describe. Unlike so many others, I desire her for more than just her body. She has fire within her, and she challenges me like I've never experience before. I can say that I truly am in awe of who she is." 

  
 His eyes brightened as he spoke about her, and I knew that she had effected him in the same way that she effected me. "She will be ours then, but we will wait until she is ready. I don't know what views she has on such a grouping, and I do not want to push her so far as to distance her from us."

  
 "I don't think it is the nature of the relationship that scares her, but the idea of being in such an intimate relationship. I make advances,  but she rejects them, though it is not without wanting to accept them." 

  
 "Well if they are your usual advances there is no wonder why she rejected you." I laughed a moment before turning to a more serious note. "Though that is curious, but like anything, there can be a multitude of reasons. But for now, let us rest. I will write a note for her in case she wakes up before we do, and I will join you in a moment."

  
 Eric nodded, leaving for the other bedroom as I took a notepad and pen off the desk and wrote a note. I could feel Eric's curiosity, but understanding over the situation, and I could only hope that he holds out. 

  
 I opened the door to the bedroom slowly and quietly, relaxed at seeing her sleeping soundly. There was no indication that anything was wrong. I placed the note on the nightstand closest to her, so it would be easily seen when she woke. I gazed down at her sleeping figure; she seemed so much more at peace in her unconscious hours. I dressed her in one of Eric's shirts, not wanting her to be uncomfortable while she slept. I didn't like the idea of her waking up alone, but it would be better until we familiarize ourselves more.

  
 I dismissed my ponderings and kissed the delicate skin of her forehead before retreating to my room with Eric for the day.

* * *

**Ashlin pov**

  
  _Hands were on my body, but they weren't right. It was his hands. And it was his thoughts in my head. My underwear was shoved down my thighs; my dress was lifted. His hands trailed down there and painfully shoved a finger into me. It hurt. Tears ran down my cheeks. 'Stop it! Stop it! If only the words could form in my mouth instead of those breathless screams. 'Somebody help me!'_

  
 I woke suddenly, as if coming out of a dream where I was falling, but worse. I could feel my stomach lurch, and I rushed to the bathroom so I could empty the bile in my mouth. I gripped the edges of the bathroom sink afterwards, trying to calm my heaving breaths. As I rinsed my mouth I reminisced about how much I hated how my subconscious would bring up those terrible old memories. 

  
 When I had finally gained control of my senses, I realized that the shirt I was wearing was not my own. It was instead one of Eric's, if the smell and size of it were anything to go by. I walked back into the bedroom and noticed a note on the nightstand that I missed when I wake up. 

* * *

_Our dearest angel,_   
_I hope you slept well. I am unaware if you will rise before Eric and I. I tend to rise earlier due to my age, however in light of recent events, I am unsure how early I may rise. In any case, I hope you do not need to wait long for us. Eric and I are in the second bedroom of the suite. I think it would be best for us all to speak of the events of last night before seeking out Miss Flanigan's invitation. I hope you enjoy yourself in the case that you do wake before us._   
_Yours,_   
_Godric_

* * *

 I sighed as I replaced the note and glanced at the clock. It was only a little after three, and sunset would not be for a while. Despite wanting to go back to sleep, I feared that my nerves and my brain were too frazzled to sleep soundly.

  
 I moved to the living area, not bothering to get dressed quite yet. I picked up a pad and pen and sketched. Creating art was one of my ways of bringing peace to myself, but it seemed that this was one of the few times that drawing did not help. I grew tired from the repetitive, hypnotic strokes, but my mind was still far too aware. 

  
 I put the pad down on the coffee table, and rubbed my forehead in frustration. I looked up at the door on the other side of the room, the one where Eric and Godric were, but I banished that fleeting idea from my mind. But then again, how many times has Eric managed to make a bad day better by just his presence? And Godric, he had that same feel to me, the same feel of safety, rightness, and peace. 

  
 I rose from my seat and strode toward the door, hand poised to knock, but I stopped. I felt silly. How would they be able to hear my knock; they were dead for the day? I lowered my hand to the door handle, but I paused again. What if they grew angry with me for invading their space? What if I was breaking some Vampire rule and they never wanted to see me again? What if... continued on in my head, question after question of doubt and fear.

  
 I pushed past it and opened the door. Whatever consequences there were, I would deal with later, but for now, I will go in. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. They were both laying on their sides, facing one another, each had a hand on the other's hip, but there was space between them, enough space for me. Were they expecting me? I brushed the idea off, willing my feet to move. 

  
 I climbed into the bed between them, their arms resting on my hip. I laid facing Godric, my back pressed against Eric, my forehead resting against the top of Godric's chest. I clasped my hands together and pulled them against my chest and fell asleep quickly. I was at ease surrounded by them and their scents. 

* * *

**Godric pov**

  
 I had been vaguely aware of my surroundings for a little while now. While I could have risen, I chose to stay drifting in a state somewhere between being dead for the day and awareness, knowing that the past few nights have been difficult and I could use the extra time to heal my body and mind. Needless to say, I was somewhat surprised when the door to the room opened, but recognizing the scent as Ashlin, I did not move. I was curious as to what her next course of action would be. 

  
 I had to hold myself, stop myself from moving to embrace her from breathing in her heavy scent when she climbed in between Eric and I. I did not want to scare her away. She fit so perfectly against us, like it was the place she was meant to be all along. Her warm skin was like a fire against my cool. I listened to her breathing steady into slumber before I opened up my eyes, wanting to see her.

  
 I took a breath of her sweet scent before gazing down at her. She had tucked her hands against herself, and she was still in one of Eric's shirt. I brushed her hair back behind her ear before resting my hand on her his and drifting back off to my vaguely aware state.

* * *

**Eric pov**

  
 When I regained my awareness, the first thing I noticed was the sweet scent of Ashlin under my nose along with the soft brush of hair on my nose. I opened my eyes and met Godric's over the top off Ashlin's head.

  
 "When did she manage to sneak in here?" I asked an amused Godric.

  
 "Roughly an hour ago."

  
 "Have you been awake for an hour?" 

  
 "No. I have been in and out of downtime. We should wake her. I wish to talk about last night before we need to deal with Nan Flanigan."

  
 I curled an arm around Ashlin's waist, holding her more securely against myself. I relished her warmth and the perfect fit of her against me. Godric stroked a finger down her cheek, with her name on his lips. She shifted ever so slightly before opening her eyes.

  
 "Good morning." She said before releasing a yawn.

  
 "I believe it would be 'good evening,' _älskare_ (lover)." I spoke as I moved my thumb up and down over her cloth covered stomach. "Now, do you want to tell us why you decided to grace our bed with your lovely presence?"

  
 "I..." She started, but seemed to have trouble finding her words. "Old memories resurfacing themselves as nightmares." 

  
 "Do you wish to speak more on it?" Godric asked, looking right into the eyes that were out of my view and brushing a stray hair behind her ear. 

  
 I could see her hand move up to brush away some of the salty smelling tears away from her face. I continued my minstrations on her stomach. I was not good with emotion, but I would try if it made her feel any better.

  
 "You do not have to speak about it if it makes you feel uncomfortable, _min lila sol_ (my little sun)."

  
 "No." She said with a sniff. "I want to talk about it, face it head on. Talking about it to the two of you might just help me face it."

  
 "That's very brave of you, _min älskare_ (my lover)." I spoke against her hair before pressing a kiss to it. 

  
 "I would like to sit up first, though." She moved to sit up, and we let her, sitting up with her as well.

  
 She took a steadying breath before beginning to speak, occasionally brining a hand up to her face to wipe away a stray tear. "I suppose that Gabe's attack in the church basement, the sexual nature of it, reminded something in my subconscious of my great uncle. He used to touch me in the way that Gabe was trying to."

  
 My growl was mirrored by Godric's. More tears fell from her eyes, and I pulled her against me. Godric took one of her hands in his, caressing it in something of a comforting gesture even though there was a slight underlying growl in his tone when he spoke again. 

  
 "Your great uncle, is he still alive?"

  
 "He is still breathing, yes. Though I can't say that he has done much living since I crippled him." 

  
 "You crippled him?" I grinned, I always knew that she had the spirit of a Valkyrie within her. "How?"

  
 She took a breath and spread Godric's hand out so she could trace the lines as she spoke. "He came over to keep an eye on me when Gran needed to go out to the store. Jason was out at his friend's house for the weekend. I heard his intentions when he was coming up the drive. He didn't just want to use his fingers anymore. I was eleven then, only a few months until my next birthday. I grabbed a kitchen knife and hid in the alcove of the kitchen, and when he passed by me, I put it into his back, his spine. I was scared, and I ran into the woods. I was found four days later, and it was ruled as self-defense after I revealed what happened when he had been doing to me."

  
 Godric closed the distance between himself and Ashlin, and Ashlin was soon surrounded by all of us. She let out a contented sigh as she relaxed further against us, her eyes closing and a contented smile on her lips. I shared a look with Godric, and we both knew that her great uncle would not be alive much longer.

  
 "Are you feeling better, _min lila sol_ (my little sun)?"

  
 "Yes."

  
 "I am glad." Godric sighed. "As much as I would love to stay like this, I am afraid Miss Flanigan has requested our presence, and we don't have much time until we need to be there. And I hope it's not too much for you, but I would appreciate it if you could read the rest of the humans who work in the nest."

  
 She nodded, moving away from us to get up. "Sure, anything I can do to get help. I should go get dressed."

  
 She walked out of the room, and Godric followed after he dressed quickly.

* * *

**Godric pov**

  
 I sat down on the couch to wait, and the pad on the coffee table caught my eye. I lifted it and flipped through the beautiful drawings on it. The only person I could think of drawing these was my Ashlin. I ripped them from the pad and placed them on an opposite counter with a mental note to take the drawings with me. My Ashlin truly had talent. 

 

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but with quarantine now, guess who has found themselves with a lot of extra time on their hands? Me. It's me. I will try to update more, but I can not make ant promises due to the uncertainty of every day at this time.**

**Stay happy and healthy my friends!**


End file.
